The invention relates generally to bibs or shelf talkers, used primarily in retail stores. As anyone who shops in a grocery or convenience store will appreciate, "shelf talkers" or "bibs" are cards, signs or other printed material placed at the shelf locations of items for sale. Some shelf talkers are made of stiff plastic with ears to grip a standard "c" channel at a shelf edge. Other shelf talkers are made of vinyl and have an adhesive backing for attachment to a shelf edge. Still others are cards that are taped to shelf edges.
While vinyl shelf talkers are commonly used in the industry, they are relatively expensive and are known to curl in high moisture conditions (e.g., meat departments). Paper cards offer certain improvements over vinyl, but it is generally inconvenient to tape cards to shelf edges.
What is needed, then, is a less expensive alternative to vinyl shelf talkers which will not curl, is easily detached from a sheet, easily applied to a shelf, and does not require taping.